World After Death/Issue 24
The group was lead by Marshall's men to a large, two story house it looked unoccupied and reeked of age, there had been people held captive here before. The group was lead inside to a large room in the back of the house, with a reinforced door, inside there was another man he was sitting alone in the corner, he was a big guy looked like he was crying. "Alright, Desmond go get your brother, tell him to bring as much first aid as he can, boss really gave these blokes a beating." "Will do," Desmond left the room. Cicero pinched Robert's cheek in a mocking manner. "How you feeling, darling?" Robert slapped his hand away. "I'm gonna kill every single one of you fuckers." Cicero rolled his eyes. "Let me know how that goes, mate really I'm looking forward to it." Lindsey was crying next to Vince. Cicero approched her. "Hey, hey, baby there's not need to be upset Cicero can take-" Vince stepped in between them. "Leave her alone, asshole." "Oh what she's your woman now? I thought she was Rob's." "No, she's my friend and if you lay a hand on her I'll rip it off and jam it straight up your ass," Vince responded. "Oh, shite you're a regular badass, huh? I can tell, that look in your eyes you've killed a man, Vince?" "I did. He tried to hurt someone I cared about, so I strangled him to death. And I'll do the same to you, if you don't back the fuck off." ---- Desmond approched a slightly over weight black man who was sitting on a bench eating soup. "David, get up we got two injured people you need to go patch 'em up." David sighed. "More?" "Yes, more now get up and go do your job." David groaned. "Fine." Both returned to the make shift prison house, about an hour later David had Robert's hand wrapped up and disinfected his severed fingers and looked over Aaron. "So, doc how they looking?" Cicero asked. "They should be fine I cleaned Robert's wound here and it should close up in about a week. There's not much I can do for Aaron, his ribs are bruised he'll have trouble walking, but in a week or two he should be healed; and on his feet." "Sounds good. Alright boys we're done here. Larry you stay guard for the first shift I'll have someone relive you later "Yes sir," Larry responded. "What are you going to do with Steven's body?" Lindsey asked, still in tears. "The bloke Chris killed? Probably just dump him in the woods." "You're all sick fucks, he was a good man!" Lindsey yelled. "Oh, yeah yell at me, talk dirty it makes my nob real happy," Cicero laughed. "Anyway all jokes aside, you guys should try to get some sleep, gonna be a hell of a day tomorrow." Cicero looked at the big man sitting alone in the corner of the room. "Yo, farm boy, you ready to join us?" The man looked at Cicero. "Fuck off." Cicero shrugged. "Your loss, mate it's a lot better on our side. Anyway, good night ladies, all the men left and slammed the heavy door behind them. Larry stayed outside the door, keeping watch. Lindsey ran into Robert's arms and kissed him several times, Robert returned the hug. "It's alright, hon I'm here," he said in a weak voice. "Aaron you okay?" Robert asked. "I feel like shit, my ribs hurt every time I breath so at the moment no." "I'm sorry I could have stopped it if I just gave up the fuckin' school." "Don't be that asshole probably would just do the same to us anyway. Besides that's our home we can't give it up just like that." "Aaron is right, Robert. Don't put that on yourself," Emily said. Robert looked at his hand with the two fingers missing, his eyes began to water. "I got Steven killed." "You didn't. Chris did, that guy is fucking crazy, it was probably going to happen either way," Vince said. "He won't get away with that, with any of this. We'll make him pay," Lindsey said. Aaron coughed. "Goddamn right we will." "No, you're fucked." the strange man said as he stood to his feet. "And you are?" "My name is Harlan Pyne, my family had a farm not to far from here. This Marshall asshole he came to it killed my whole family and took me captive because I'm... 'one of the strong ones' You people are prisoners now, just like me, we're all fucked." ---- Alicia came into Chris' bedroom. "Chris, what the fuck are you doing?" "Oh, hey, babe. Care to join me for a bath?" "Ugh, I'll pass. What did you do with those new people I saw Cicero taking them away." "They're trouble makers, pulled their guns on us. I had to kill one of them, he almost shot James... I had no choice." "You're so full of shit. I'm going for a walk." Alicia slammed the door behind her and went out the house, she looked at the prison house and felt her Bowie knife strapped to her thigh. "Fuck it." She made her way to the house saying out of the sight of passing residents, she made it to the house and slipped inside. "You can do this, girl just get them and get out," she whispered to herself. She noticed Larry was the door guard. "Hey, Larry." "Oh hey, Alicia. I'm being relived already?" "Uh, yeah Chris sent me, wants me to do watch for some reason." "Cool, I'm tired as fuck. It was nuts, man. Marshall, he... he just bashed that guys head in, maybe you're right about him. Anyway, see you around." "Goodnight, Larry." Larry left the building Alicia looked back to make sure no one was coming, she unlocked the door and opened it. "All of you, let's go." Vince stood up. "What?" "You heard me I'm getting you guys out of here I'll explain more on the way, but we have to move now." "Why should we trust you, aren't you that asshole's boyfriend or something?" Lindsey asked. "No. I hate him just as much as you people do. Now let's go." "Fuck it. Even if she's lying. What do we really have to lose?" Harlan said. "Well, we have a lot to lose," Robert said. "Look, if you guys don't want to come then fine don't. But I'm leaving I've had enough of this place." "I believe her," Vince said. "You sure?" "This may be our only chance at getting out of this hell hole. I say we take it." "Fuck you may be right. Alright we may be a bit slow, Aaron here can't walk to good." "We can go slow, just keep up." "Thanks for this uh, what was your name?" "It's Alicia, now come on." Alicia lead the group out of the house, she checked to see if the way was clear and continued. "So why do you hate this guy so much?" Vince asked. Alicia sighed sadly. "Well first of all as you saw he's a horrible person. Sorry about your friend by the way." "Thanks," Lindsey said bowing her head. "Second. He killed my boyfriend so he could be with me." "Holy shit." "Yeah, he sent him on a run he got killed by biters, that's what Chris told me anyway. No telling what that maniac actually did to him. Then he told me if I wouldn't be his girlfriend he would hurt more people. I couldn't let that happen." "Well, that's very brave of you Alicia," Vince said. "Thanks, but I still hate myself for it." "What do you say we stop by his house, get some pay back on that bastard," Harlan said. "It's tempting, Harlan, but we can't that would draw attention I know you want revenge I do too, but we can't risk it I'm sorry." "I want to die anyway, tell me where he lives I'll take him out give you guys a distraction." "I'm sorry we can't risk it." "Stop being complicated, Harlan," Robert said. "Fuck you, I want to stick a knife in his fucking throat. I watched my whole family get gunned down by that fucker. You have any idea what's it's like to lose your whole family?" "Yeah, I do. My wife and my son both got their necks open and i had to shoot them both," Robert angrily responded. "Yeah, well I just want-" The group stopped in front of a young man in a red coat and white bandanna, he had a rifle on his back, and a shocked look on his face. "Alicia, what the fuck is this?" "Oh, nothing Drew just um showing these people around." "Yeah, because I'm that stupid, Alicia. Marshall will have your head for this shit." "Listen, you didn't see any of this okay?" "Yeah right. I'm not taking the fall for your shit. I'm telling Marshall." Alicia sighed. "I'm sorry, Drew." "Don't apologize to me, apologize to Marshall when he-" Alicia jammed the blade of her Bowie knife into Drew's neck. Drew choked for a moment, then his eyes went still as blood gushed from his neck. Alicia pulled the blade out letting his body hit the ground. She was just as shocked by her action as the others. "Good riddance," Harlan said with bitterness. "Agreed. Can we keep going?" Robert said. "Uh, yeah right this way," Alicia lead the group to a small parking lot, where their truck was, Robert looked in the bed to see the two rifles and his bow was still there. "They didn't take our stuff he grabbed the rifles, gave one to Harlan the other to Lindsey. He grabbed his arrow holder and strapped it to his back. "Do you have the keys?" Emily asked. "No. That asshat, Cicero took them." "It's fine there's a place up the road a lot of vacant cars, we can probably hot wire one." Alicia said. "Sounds good." "Oh shit," said Harlan as an old man approched them, the same old man that was cleaning Chris' office. "Hello, Miss Cruz why are you out so late?" "I got this guys. Just showing these people around Ernie. How are you?" "I'm just fine ma'am. Might I say you are looking beautiful tonight." Alicia chuckled. "You're so sweet, Ernie. Listen why don't you get some sleep, okay. You really need it." "I suppose you're right, ma'am. I'll go now. Goodnight." "Goodnight, Ernie," Ernie left in the direction of the houses. "Will he be a problem?" Vince asked. "No. Ernie wouldn't rat me out, but we gotta get moving they're going to find out we're gone pretty quick. Follow me." ---- Cicero stepped out of his home, for his usual nightly patrol, he was slightly intoxicated from two whiskey shots, he always was a light weight when it came to liquor, he saw a young Hispanic kid with a rifle heading to his post, Cicero tipped an imaginary hat to the young man. "Going to work early, Randy I like that!" "Yes, sir." "Good, man. See ya in the morning, kid." Cicero made his way to the prison house. He noticed a figure standing in front of it, stumbling around as he got closer he realized it was Drew. "Oh for fucks sake." Cicero approched Drew who had his back turned to him. "Oi, Drew the fuck are you-" Drew turned around, now a biter he opened his jaws and let out a hungry roar. Cicero's eyes widened. "Oh, fuck a duck!" Cicero pulled his machete from it's sheathe, and hit Drew in the head multiple times with the blade, until he was dead for good. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." Cicero ran inside the prison house to see the door wide open and the prisoners gone. "Fuck!" Cicero was in a panic, this had never happened before, he ran to Marshall's home and banged on the front door. Chris came to the door. "What, what is it?!" "Boss, the prisoners they're all gone, someone let 'em out. And they killed Drew." Chris' eyes widened with surprise. "Alicia, that fucking bitch." "You think she did it?" "I know she did it. Fuck, I should have kept a better eye on her, never known she would have had the guts to actually do something like this." "So what do we do?" "Get a team together they can't be too far away. We're going after them." ---- Alicia lead the group to a small super market several cars sat in the parking lot. "One of these should have gas in it, if one of you guys can hot wire it." "Steven was a mechanic, dammit," Robert said. "I can do it," Vince said. "You know how?" "Yeah, me and Luis use to do this kinda thing when we were kids I think I still remember how to do it. Just cover me, it may take me a few minutes." As Vince got to work on the car, the loud roar of a truck was heard coming twords them. "Fuck," Alicia said. The large military truck came into view and stopped across the street from them, several men got out. Chris Marshall, his brother James, Cicero, Desmond and several other men all of them armed. "Enough games assholes. We got you, give up now!" Chris yelled Emily, you and Aaron stay behind the car, don't poke your head out for shit, ya hear?" Robert said. "Alright," Emily helped Aaron get behind the car. "Lindsey, Harlan get those rifles ready. Vince we'll keep you covered best we can but keep your head down, you too Alicia. They got at least ten men there, this won't be pretty." Robert, Lindsey and Harlan took cover behind a different car. "Got it," both said. Chris shook his head. "You have three seconds, ya hear? If you don't come out we will open fire." Chris paused for a moment. "Three... Two... One!" The bullets began flying from both sides, the hail of gun fire lit up the dark night sky, biters began to emerge from the forest drawn by the noise. Chris took a shot, the bullet his Lindsey in the shoulder she fell holding the wound in pain. Robert rushed to her aid. "No!" "I'm okay, Robert, it's just a graze. I can still fight." Lindsey got to her feet and resumed shooting at the Evergreen troops, one of her bullets hit one in the head, killing him. Robert noticed Chris was alone no men surrendering him, no protection, he was exposed. "Keep me covered I have a shot on Marshall I'm gonna take it." "No let me," Harlan said. "Harlan listen, I need to take this I know you want revenge, but he'll be dead either way. We may not get another chance." Harlan sighed. "Fine, just make sure that fucker dies." "Be careful, Robert," Lindsey said. "Robert kissed her. "I will." He sneaked behind the car and into the tree line, he readied an arrow in his bow. Marshall was still firing his rifle, a clear target. Robert aimed the bow. Chris looked at his brother, who was hiding behind the truck. "James, come on you need to fight, grab a rifle, you have to-" An arrow silenced Chris, he stood still for a moment stunned by the impact, he grabbed the arrow which rested in his collar bone, blood poured like a fountain from the wound. He gave a final glance to James, and fell to the ground. James couldn't even speak, his eyes filled with tears. "Chris..." Robert was in shock, he just did it, he just killed Chris Marshall the car engine roar brought him back from his trans. "Come on Robert!" Lindsey yelled. Robert ran back to the first car, Harlan remained at his post. "Harlan you coming?" "I'll cover you, just go." "What?" "Marshall is dead, that was the only reason I never killed myself in that prison cell. The thought of killing him kept me alive. I want to see my family again. Now fucking go!" Harlan emerged from cover and fired his rifle on full auto, gunning down two Evergreen troops Robert jumped in the car squeezing in next to Lindsey. "Step on it." "What about Harlan?" Vince asked. Robert bowed his head. "He wants to die." Vince slammed hit foot on the gas pedal, the car let out a screech and sped off down the road. Harlan continued firing at the Evergreen troops. A bullet struck him in the leg then another in his hip. Harlan fell on his back, ready to accept his fate. ---- The group arrived back at the high school, after a long quiet drive, everyone saw what Robert did no one wanted to talk about it. "So this is your place?" Alicia asked. "Yep," Vince responded. "Wow no wonder Chris wanted it so bad, it looks amazing." A large Hispanic man with an assault rifle aimed was at the gate. "Who the fuck are you?!" Vince poked his head out the window. "It's us, Jorge." Jorge lowered his rifle "Thank god." Everyone got out of the car. "Aaron and Lindsey you two get inside, get patched up," Both did as Robert asked and headed for the main building, Emily went with them. "What the fuck happened, and who the fuck is this?" Jorge asked, pointing at Alicia. "Well, nice to meet you too," Alicia responded, sarcastically. "That sick fuck Chris took us captive demanded the school, cut off two of my fingers, beat the shit out of Aaron and bashed Steven's head in. This is Alicia she helped us escape." "Fuck! I knew we shouldn't have trusted those people, now look at what happened god damn it!" "Marshall won't be a problem anymore." "Why is that?" "Because I sent and arrow through his fucking neck." "Fucking shit really?" "Yes." Tyler approched, who was on watch with Jorge. "You killed him?" "Tyler!" Alicia yelled, she ran into his arms, hugging him tightly. "Chris told me you were dead." It took Vince a minute to process it all. "Wait, what?" "What the fuck..." Jorge said. "Now look I can explain I-" Before Tyler could finish, Jorge punched him straight in the jaw knocking him to the ground, he punched his face several more times. "I trusted you, we all did and you're a fucking traitor! Are you fucking kidding me!" Alicia tried pulled Jorge off of him, but was unable to. "Just leave him alone!" Tyler kneed Jorge in the groin stopping the beating. "You think I wanted to be Marshall's little spy? he forced me!" "I don't give a fuck!" Jorge yelled. "He had a knife to my sisters neck, he didn't give me a choice so fuck off!" "Everyone calm the fuck down. Marshall is dead anyway, we won," Robert said. Tyler chuckled. "Oh, no we haven't, we're not even close to wining." "What do you mean?" Vince questioned. Tyler stood to his feet. "Marshall was always grooming his younger brother, James to be leader. You may think that kid's weak, but he ain't anymore. He'll be coming here soon." "How can we trust anything you say?" Jorge asked. "I was sent here as a spy to keep intel on you guys. I had no intention of actually doing that. I only accepted the job to keep my sister safe. I'm shocked he even let me bring her I think it was just so I'd look less suspicious. Look, I'm with you guys now; and I'm being completely honest when I say this. We need to get ready, because soon there's gonna be a war." ---- Back on the road after the gunfight, the smoke had cleared, the Evergreen troops had taken out the biters all was quiet. James Marshall sat on the ground cradling his dying brother in his arms. "Chris, please don't go." "J-james, it's...it's your turn now." James knew what he meant. "I can't I'm not strong like you." "You are James, more than y-you think...I know you can do this. Now sto-stop crying." James wiped his eyes and cleared his head. "I'll do my best, Chris for dad and for you. I'll do my best." "I know you will...kill 'em all." Those were the last words of Chris Marshall, his eyes closed and he drifted away. All the fear in James heart was now gone, replaced by anger and bitterness. He took his bothers M1911 and fired a single shot into his head without hesitation. He looked at two his men. "Get him wrapped up and in the truck, we're not leaving him here." The men hesitated for a second unsure if they should follow the order. Cicero looked that them. "You heard him, get to it,"the men followed the order grabbing a large blanket from the truck. James walked across the street towards the dying Harlan Pyne, who was laughing lightly. James looked upon him with hate. Harlan looked at James. "So he's dead, huh. Heh, good riddance. I hope he went slow and I fucking mean-" James began stomping on the large man's head in an uncontrollable rage, he did it several times until the feeling of a hand on his shoulder stopped him. "He's dead, mate." Cicero said. James looked at the dead man a dent in his head, blood trickling from the wound. "Yeah, right." "So what now, um boss?" Cicero asked, it felt weird calling the young man that. James looked back at Cicero. "We're going to do what my brother told me to do... Kill them all." To Be Continued... Credits *Vince Garcia *Lindsey Wallace *Robert Jones *Jorge *Tyler Barns *Chris Marshall *James Marshall *Cicero *Desmond *Alicia Cruz *Drew *Harlan Pyne *David *Randy *Unnamed Evergreen troops Deaths *Drew (Alive and Zombified) *Chris Marshall *Harlan Pyne *Several Evergreen troops Trivia *First appearance of Randy. *Last appearance of Drew. *Last appearance of Chris Marshall. *Last appearance of Harlan Pyne. *Alicia's last name is revealed to be 'Cruz' in this issue. *It is revealed in this issue that Tyler was a member of the Evergreen community and was sent to the high school as a spy by Chris Marshall. Previous Issue: Issue 23 Next Issue: Issue 25 Category:World After Death Category:World After Death Issues Category:Issues Category:Ghost